


Heart of Land and Sea

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Musician Louis, Photographer Harry, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n order to get the best shots, some photographers go to extreme lengths. Harry Styles simply goes to his home, the ocean. When work calls him to the Mediterranean location of Israel, Harry feels like this could be his big break. </p><p>Over the summer the Boston Philharmonic Orchestra had gained new heights of fame which lead to a well deserved break. Louis Tomlinson, head pianist, chose to travel to Israel.</p><p>Or the one where Harry is a photographer and a merman while Louis is a concert pianist who is taking a vacation in Israel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be really different, but it may have some luck! Hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another re-post from my Wattpad account but I'm a bit excited for this. I think although this is very quirky, it can have a great reception by the public. Hope you enjoy and expect updates every Friday Saturday or Sunday.

Airports are always the worst part of traveling.  All the security and strange glances when people ask why the carry-on is stuffed full of sheet music and an iPad that is guarded with their life.  It's the normal for Louis Tomlinson.  Picking up the bag that has been searched through, it's shouldered and silver hair giggles from behind him.  With a huff, Louis shoulders his way past families and kiosks trying to sell him random objects that are so certain to help ease his travel woes.  After shoving past a particularly perky sales person, the silvery blond behind him stops him. 

"Lou slow down.  The plane will wait for you." She stats and flicks a braid over her shoulder. Louis takes a breath and looks out of the floor to ceiling windows adorning the south side of Heathrow International Airport. "Whats the big rush anyways?" She asks pocketing her phone. Louis scratches at his neck and tugs his bag further up his shoulder before speaking. 

"I just want to get there.  You know I don't exactly enjoy flying Lott." He states and reaches for his tea inside the bag.  Taking a sip Lottie laughs to herself and types away on her cell phone. 

"It's only a four hour flight," She states making Louis sigh. 

"Yes but two is over the Mediterranean." 

"What?  Are you scared of the ocean?" Lott quips as brother and sister sit in the queue. 

"It's too large and unknown.  If we crashed over it there's no knowing what we could run into." He states and looks out the window at the clear blue of the sky.  

"Oh don't worry yourself into a fit.  The chances of us crashing are slim." Lottie states and stands. "I'm going to grab a coffee.  Do you want something?" She asks, but Louis ignores her as he types on his cell phone.  She sighs and walks off to order a nice iced mocha with vanilla and extra espresso.  

Across the ocean, down in the depths, a school of fish happily swim together, only thinking of survival.   _food.  swim.  breathe._   _repeat.  food.  swim.  breathe.  repeat._  The monotonous routine is disrupted by a flash of green and white.  Laughter bubbles up and follows the trail only for it to be stopped by a blur of baby blue.  

"Harold Edward and Gemma Anne!  What are you two doing!" a clear voice rings across the ripples.  the siblings glance across at each other making their mother sigh with a burst of bubbles from her lips.  

"Mum we weren't being reckless." Harold speaks up before his mother can argue with him. "We had found this amazing view, and Gemma swore it would get me props for the magazine next month! But then this family of Tilapia came through being chased by shark! I swear it's true!" His mother sighs, knowing her son wouldn't lie to him, but the fact that once again she has to find her children in the midst of the ocean after she made them promise to stay on land for the day, frustrates her to no end.  

"Harry, you know the scuba school is having a session today.  Being out in the water's isn't safe, do you want to be hurt?  Your sister was already caught on camera in Kiryat Yam, we can't have you being physically caught as well." She says and motions for her children to follow.  Harry sighs before pushing himself forward to fall behind his mother. Although he is 21, and his sister 24, they both still live in the same city as their mum.  Mainly due to circumstances, but it's a bit odd not being able to bring home friends without having to ask them to leave by midnight so your mum can be well rested in the morning.  Co-owning a bake shop is not easy work, and with a son who would rather take pictures and a daughter who is trying to start her own makeup line, it's a bit difficult to get everyone on the same page.  

Even more concerning is the fact the three of them have been under water for almost forty minutes straight and no breath of air.  Harry feels his camera around his neck and clenches the strap tighter.  These shots could be the best chance he has of getting into the papers.  Gemma flicks him in the hip with a silver fin before turning her eyes to him. 

"Calm down.  You're going to boil me alive if you keep getting worked up." She states making Harry realize just how warm the water has become.  Pulling his anxiety back under reign he sighs and continues to finger the strap.  

"I'm nervous Gem.  If this works out then I could make it big.  I could get enough cash to get us both our own flats, and pay for mum's for the next year." He says and turns on the waterproof camera showing her the shots.  Pretty blue water with sunlight filtering through catches on the scales of a few fish flashing rainbows at the lens.  The pictures continue like that, each high quality photo showing the true beauty of the underwater world Harry has called home.  

"They are beautiful Harry.  Don't worry too much about it though, or you will work yourself into a fret." His sister responds before the familiar stakes of the pier come into view.  Swimming ahead of their mum, Harry pushes his way to the entrance to their small and secluded area of the beach.  Although being under water for so long and having fins is wonderful the general public is not the most welcoming to this information.  Only a few know, one being a friend of Harry's and another being their stepfather, Robin. The family is careful about being spotted as they push themselves into the open dry ledge in the cavern.  Pulling himself up Harry grunts as his lower half is scrapped against the edge of the pool.  Rolling onto his back he lays down letting the sun dry off his body.  It's very comfortable, the sunlight on his skin warming his fin and drying his hair into thick curls.  Harry sighs feeling his skin warm and scales disappear from his legs and lower torso.  Scratching his tummy he tugs on the swim shorts he was wearing earlier that day and then moves to sit up. Stretching as he does so, Harry runs a hand through his curls and then reaches for a bag of clothing.  Pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a white top and boots he dresses quickly, having no shame around his family.  

"I have a meeting in ten.  I'll see you later mum." He states and exits the small hide a way easily.  Merging into the population he runs a hand over a tattoo of an anchor on his wrist.  Although he enjoys land, he feels as if it drags him down.  All he wants is to be free, and in the water that is exactly how he is.  Free, and weightless and able to find beauty in the simplest of things. 


	2. You will find me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not bad for the first chapter! I'll be updating this live, remember so it won't be so quick like My medication (Another of my Larry Stylinson AU fics) which is just copy and paste! If you read and enjoy let me know!   
> Much love!   
> xx

The water was blue, a deep blue, deeper than the color of his pretty eyes. Louis watches the gulf of the Mediterranean with wonder wishing he could be out on the water currently, but he is inside a flat helping his sister unpack.

"Where do you want this picture Lott?" Louis calls and she pokes her pretty head out of the kitchenette.

"Above the dinning table. I think it would look nice against the wall." She states and he nods, not paying much attention to the particular words she is saying. The flat is comfortable and came to him with a decent price. Only 300 notes a month, with the promise he will play for the Israeli Philharmonic Orchestra at their summer concert. This flat is normally over 700 notes but due to connections, the price was dramatically decreased. Louis uses a command strip to fasten the frame to the wall. The land lord had no care if the two wished to paint but hanging pictures with nails, the siblings might of well have asked to hold seances in the living room.

"Do you think we could go to the beach today? It's nice out and I would like to attempt to get some vacation time before the orchestra bogs me down with work." Louis states. He hears a sound from his sister as he steps back to check if the frame is centered. Pushing it to the left a tad, he pushes it firmly to the wall.

"We should unpack everything first." She says and Louis rolls his eyes. Just like his mother, which is welcomed, but still a bit annoying. She's only 17 and being 23, almost 24, he should be the leader. But she is right. Louis knows he is quiet lazy and after a day swimming and laying around the beach, and after a flight the day before, he will want to go to bed. He pulls a box of dishes into the kitchen and lifts the lid to fill the cupboards with white china. The light silvery blue walls reflect the light and change color depending on the day so choosing light airy tones was a must. Setting his favorite mug in the cupboard above the stove and tea kettle he smiles to himself. Lottie giggles next to making her older brother sigh.

"What Lottie?" He asks and she just laughs again, making her brother roll his eyes. "Come on spit it out." He teases, refusing to snap at his sister.

"You just looked so happy about putting you mug there, I thought it was quiet funny." She says and reaches into the cupboard pushing his to the side and placing hers where his was. "Because we all know my cup goes in front." She states proudly. Louis laughs to himself as he continues to stock the cupboards. Before long the kitchen, and living room, are both set for use, minus the baby grand piano that is being transported in later that day, leaving the bedrooms the only thing left. Louis votes to ditch that and go explore the beach before it gets too late, and after much coaxing Lottie agrees. The siblings split their ways to change into beach gear, and exit moments later, Louis with a cigarette hanging off his lips. Although his mother isn't the most approving of it, he is of legal age, and he doesn't do anything else incredibly dangerous. Blowing smoke out as he slips on shoes Lottie sighs.

"Louis please don't stink up the flat." Lottie quips and Louis takes a long drag holding the smoke in his lungs. Stepping from the flat he blows the smoke out on the back porch that over looks the ocean. Taking a long look at the water he crushes the end of the cigarette under his heal and descends the stairs to the soft powdery sand. The heat rises up and can be felt from beneath the soles of his feet. Louis smiles giddy about being in this new place, this new land that is so rich with history. Lottie shifts her weight from foot to foot almost as eager as he is to be here. Louis looks to the water and smiles seeing a fin of a dolphin in the water.

__

Harry sighs to himself as he enters his family's flat. Work was fine, but there was a close call when a child spilled their apple juice on his pants unexpected. It took a quick moment of excusing himself to the loo, where he did indeed change forms. A curse of anger escaped his lips and after maneuvering his body to a more comfortable position he waited about four minutes before he changed back to a legged creature from a finned one. Harry throws himself onto the sofa where he groans softly.

"You okay?" Gemma calls from the kitchen. Harry grumbles as he moves to lay on his back.

"Tired. Some kid spilled juice on me at work. Lucky I didn't accidentally expose us then and there." He states.

"How was Perrie?" Gemma asks. The two girls became friends quickly after Harry exposed himself to her; accidentally of course.

"Good." He states pulling a blanket over his body, and then falling into a much needed nap.

_Harry was young and new to the Israeli coast line with his mum and Gemma. He needed a new start after everything on the coast of England. The family visited the aquarium trying to lighten the mood and going to a place that showcased the beauty of the ocean, their true happiness, was welcome. The tanks were marvelous to examine and the fishes swam in schools, before darting apart. Child called out to parents about finding Nemo fish and Dory fish, and others from the popular movie. A specific call caught the families attention._

_"Look momma! It's a mermaid!" a young lad called. Harry was instantly infatuated with the subject, but upon a close look him, and his family, realized that the creature wasn't truly a mermaid like the three of them._

_"Keep moving." Anne prods pushing softly on her son's back. Harry follows but as they started to leave, he disappeared. He had to find that mermaid lass, even if she isn't a true one. Why would they impersonate of his kind. They have to know something about them. Harry pushes a door open to the side of the aquarium where he saw the lass, and hears laughter, specifically a woman's. Peering around a corner blonde hair, soaked to a darker color, is sitting on a ledge her fake tail hanging off the edge onto dry land. No one is around, and building shuts down in ten minutes. He steps out and speaks up._

_"Hello?" He calls. The girl looks up with shock and then speaks kindly._

_"You shouldn't be back here." She states and he shrugs._

_"I was curious..." he starts then glances to her enclosed legs. "You... aren't a real mermaid." He states and she laughs softly._

_"Well obviously darling." She states and he rolls his eyes stepping forward._

_"No like there are real ones." He interjects. The girl laughs again._

_"Lad, there are a lot of things we don't understand-"_

_"No like there are real mermaids, and mermen." He states. She rolls her eyes, agitation starting to build in her. She should have thrown him out of the room minutes ago._

_"And what makes you so confident? Have you seen one?" She pries. Harry blushes, a red color staining his cheeks. "See. They aren't real, like you and I." She states proudly and Harry groans to himself turning away from her. He runs his hands threw his hair trying to find words before he fumbles into telling her the truth._

_"Listen," He starts and she is standing in front of him, tail gone and folded to the side. He swallows hard trying to avoid being intimidated by the lass._

_"Yes?" She quips and flicks her hair off her shoulder, sending water every which way. Harry curses and backs up frantically brushing the droplets off his hand and face._

_"Shit, shit, shit!" He curses. The lass raises an eyebrow before stepping back and watching in amazement as his body glows softly, legs fusing together and scales erupting over the flesh. Loosing his balance as the transformation finalizes._

_"What the hell." The lass whispers. She moves her eyes to Harry's face and see's the frustration as he pushes himself onto his back. "You're... a mermaid... merman?" She asks and Harry nods, not trusting his voice. He sucks in a breath, feeling then new gills on the side of his neck pulsate. Thankfully he can breath the air, as well as filter the oxygen from water. He motions for help and the lass moves to his side. She pulls him to a dry part of the area and hands him a towel. Laying it over his fin he blushes._

_"What can't you talk?" She asks and he glares and points to his ribs, specifically the gills. "Not out of water?" She asks and he waves his hands in a so so motion. "Well what do you sound like then?" She asks and he rolls his eyes shaking his head irritated with the situation. He knew this was a bad idea. Closing his eyes he leans his head on the black crates along the wall of the backstage._

_"Harold! Harry, are you back here?" A voice calls. Harry curses reflexively under his breath, but all that is heard according to the lass is a dry voice that only sends him into a coughing fit. He covers his mouth embarrassed but from around the corner his mum and sister appear._

_"Harry, oh darling," His mother croons and kneels next to him. Harry looks the other way waiting for his body to cooperate and transform him back to a human. His mum looks to the lass and sighs._

_"I'm sorry for this..." She says and the lass takes a deep breath before speaking._

_"It's alright... actually kind of cool." she says and looks at Harry's fin reaching to touch it. He bats her hand away earning a glare from his mother. Gemma stands in the back watching anxiously. Can she trust this lass? Or will she turn their family in to some upper power letting them be separated and dissected?_

_"I'm Perrie." She states and looks to Gemma with a shy smile before jumping back as Harry regains his legs._

_"I'll be in the car." He grumbles ducking out of his mother's embrace and towards the exit._

_They've been good friends ever sense._

_ _

"Harold!" His mum calls snapping Harry from his nap. He shoots up and looks around with a sigh.

"Yeah mum." He responds looking over the edge of the couch. The clock on the wall states it's only 7:30. Sunset is in ten minutes, and most beach goers will be returning to their homes. Harry stands eager for the chance to return to the ocean so soon. Most of the time through the week they have to go at night to the beach and that in itself is tricky as the lifeguards attempt to keep the beaches clear at night. They manage sometimes though. Taking a moment Harry slides himself off the couch and waltzes back to his room peeling off his clothing in exchange for a simple pair of black swim trunks. Slipping them on he grabs a towel and contemplates on bringing his camera along for the dip. After a quick moment of debate he grabs it as well before slipping on Sperrys, simply to keep his feet dry. Can't take any risks when a single drop of water can change them. He leaves his room taking a deep breath and running a hand over his tummy a bit hungry. He looks to the kitchen and notices his mum set aside a plate of grilled tuna and salad leaves. Grabbing a fork from the drawer quickly goes to work on the plate, happy for the meal. One thing he will miss when he moves out is his mum's cooking. Chewing the tuna Gemma reaches around him and grabs a slice of fish dropping it on her tongue making her brother roll his eyes.

"Oh please Harold it's not like you would have finished it all anyways." She teases and jabs his tummy. "You're bringing the camera?" She asks and he nods with a small smile.

"Yeah, I read about this technique to get great exposure on night shots. Wanted to try it under water." He states around a mouth of food, which makes his mother glare from the counter.

"Close your mouth." She states frustrated with her son and his lack of manners. "No girl will ever want to date you if you don't have manners." She states and Harry and Gemma laugh together.

"Well that's not a huge let down mum," He states after getting over his laughter. His mum rolls her eyes and speaks again.

"No sensible man will want to date you either." She teases and Harry shrugs. His mum was a little let down when her son came out to her, simply that she wouldn't have as many grandchildren as she wished. But as long as her son is happy they are happy.  She steps from the sink discarding her large yellow wrist to elbow gloves. Even with their... condition, daily tasks need to be completed without sprouting a tail every ten minutes. The group have developed their own ways to go about their lives though, they simply take more caution in all their actions.

"Come you two lets get to the pier before it shuts down for the day." She says and pushes her children along and out the door. Harry smiles fingering the strap of his camera as he watches he ocean. His entire being is screaming _jump_ _in jump in! Be part of the sea!_ But he knows that decision is the wrong one right now. He instead looks along the shore line studying the houses. Although he has lived in Israel for quiet some time people come and go regularly. Foreign diplomats, political figures, wealthy oil owners all rotate through the year and in the peak of tourist season the company will vary greatly. Anne smiles kindly to a person on the beach who waves at her but leads the family to the other side of the pier. Gemma starts to animatedly talk to their mum and it's moments like this Harry misses his father. He pushes the thoughts from his head before he becomes over whelmed with emotion. He can't cry; none of them know why, perhaps its a mermaid thing. Harry is pulled out of his thoughts as his mum calls his name.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asks and he nods running a hand through his curls.

"Yeah, just thinking." He mummers. Looking up he see's the cove entrance only feet away and giddy joy floods his system. Stepping a bit faster, he's the first to enter. Tossing his shoes and phone to the side Harry takes a deep breath a smile on his face before setting his camera on the ledge and stepping into the water. It only takes a moment for the familiar feeling to encompass his body, almost like a gentle tug and stretch. Popping his head above the water he smiles at his mum and grabs his camera.

"See ya!" He calls and turns diving into the blue water. Swimming quickly towards the ledge and reef he smiles seeing fish pass him carefree. This is what he was meant to do. He takes a deep breath feeling the sting of first breathes before his lungs fully adjust to the new world. Harry pushes his body towards the open water, twisting and turning in the current. Glancing up for boats and other signs of human life, and discovering none, he pushes his body up out of the water, feeling the late night breeze swallow him for a moment. Crashing back into the blue he grabs his camera from his neck and sets to adjusting filters and other settings to get the best shot.

From above the water, Louis sighs as his sister insists that what he just saw was a dolphin.

"Lott, I swear! It had arms and hair. It wasn't a dolphin." He argues and she rolls her eyes.

"So what are you saying you saw? A mermaid? That was clearly a dolphin didn't you see the fin? It was huge." She states pushing herself onto her back in the water, floating soundlessly for a moment.

"I don't know," He mumbles and looks up sharply as a whistle is blown on the beach signaling the beach is closing. Sighing the siblings move closer to the shore line, and eventually walk onto the beach, feeling the wet sand squish between their toes. Louis nods to the lifeguard, who is impatiently checking her watch. He ignores her and grabs his towel and bag. Looking back to the guard he nudges his sister.

"Follow me." He whispers and leads the way around the lass, nodding in acknowledgment, before starting towards the pier. He saw a few people duck around here earlier, and figures they aren't getting caught, he won't either. Ducking behind the stairs to the pier Louis drops his items there and then runs to the water again, splashing his way into the salty brine. Lottie sighs from behind him, but follows tugging on her suit. Louis glances around the waters and see's a flash of purple and silver up ahead. He steps towards it, but it's gone. On a normal day he would have brushed it off as a fish, but after the other sighting of the strange human thing, he's a bit heightened. Stepping into the water he glances to his watch, taking in the time. 7:55. He can push it to 8:30. Stepping forward he dives under the water and before popping up 10 meters further into the gulf. Lottie sighs before slowly paddling out to her brother.

"I'm going to head back to the flat and clean up. We can go for a late dinner after you get back." She states and he nods bobbing in the water.

"You do that. I'll be in by 8:45." He states and she laughs to her self at his preciseness.

"See you salt!" He calls noticing her shoulders shake with laughter. Louis smiles to himself as he floats around the ocean.

He finds this relaxing; warm water, a fish tickling the back of his thigh, feeling weightless. It's peaceful. Louis takes a deep breath before twisting and diving under the waves. Peeling his eyes open he ignores the sting of saltwater, and searches through the blurry waves for other places to explore. Pushing towards the pier, he maneuvers his body around the poles before popping to the surface for a quick breath. Diving back under he glances around and notices a cavern. Is this a good idea? Who knows, but Louis is curious. And as the saying goes, satisfaction brought him back. Pushing his way towards the cavern he enters and pushes his way through the tunnel. Louis feels his lungs start to burn as he pushes along the cavern. _How long is this cavern?_ He thinks to himself. The cavern pushes along for another few meters before he see's light. Pushing himself farther ahead, he finally is able to pop above the surface giving his lungs a chance to relax. Swimming he pushes himself onto the ledge and glances around the cavern. Clothes lie in the corner, appearing to be from both a lass and lad. Louis pulls his legs from the water and turns to examine the area. The entrance is partially blocked by a pole from the pier. Glancing out he see's his items only 20 yards away. He looks around the room like area again as he hears a splash.

"Hello?" he calls cautiously looking to the water. A shadow is at the bottom of the pool and Louis moves closer seeing something flowing. Hair. He feels his body tense, mind automatically thinking that person is drowning. He moves to reenter the pool but feels something graze his leg. Looking down he see's a light blue fin, very large as well. Pulling his eyes up he comes face to face with a human.

"Don't scream." They whisper. Louis glances down the body and see's the fin again and goes back to the human's face.

"You- where's your legs? Are you okay?" Louis asks frantically and glances down again trying to reason legs are there somewhere. _They have one of the removable tail things._ He reasons with himself. But one glance tells him that he's wrong, or the lad has very short muscular legs.

"I'm fine," He speaks again and ducks lower into the water, his torso being completely covered. Louis swallows tightly.

"Are you..." He asks and the lad nods slowly.

"Please don't tell anyone." he begs and reaches beside Louis to pull himself onto the rocky leg. Twisting himself so his tail remains in the water, Louis looks and then pulls himself up as well. The lad runs a hand through his hair and shakes out his curls. "How did you find this?" He asks and Louis swallows hard, trying to sort this out in his mind.

"I... followed the cavern in. Down there." He points and the lad nods slowly.

"You didn't suffocate?" He asks and Louis rolls his eyes.

"I'm here aren't I?" He snaps. The fishman winces and then touches his own scales running a finger along the pattern. Dark blue tints the sides before fading into a light blue, almost white, color. Scales mix with skin until they disappear completely right bellow the naval. Louis lets his eyes travel farther north catching sight of slits in the boys ribs.

"Are you okay?" He asks suddenly making the lad search his body.

"What where?" He asks and runs his hands over his body.

"Here," Louis states and reaches to touch one of the slits. The lad hisses and pushes back into the water, sinking up to his nose.

"Don't do that." He whispers popping back up into view. Louis nods and flicks his hand through the water.

"What are they?" He asks trying to examine the gashes better.

"Gills." the boy states. Louis watches as the lad slowly pulls himself back onto the ledge. Louis watches the lads arm muscles flex as he pulls himself into a comfortable position.

"So... what are you?" He asks and the lad smiles softly.

"I'm... a mermaid. Or man. I'm not supper picky on the terms." He says and Louis nods watching the lad.

"Where you born like that?" Louis asks curiosity getting the best of him. The lad laughs flashing a pretty smile at him.

"What asking me all these questions and you haven't even taken me to dinner yet?" He teases with a simple laugh. Louis blushes and the lad speaks softly. "I uh... was born on land. We don't change until later, like puberty. Sometimes earlier. Sometimes later." He says before his eyes grow. "You should leave." He whispers and Louis raises an eyebrow as the lad pushes him softly towards the door.

"What?" Louis asks and the lad raises an eyebrow pointedly.

"Please?" the mermaid pleads and Louis stands slowly a bit let down. He wanted to talk to the lad some more, ask him more about his tail. The mermaid picks up on this as he pulls his tail onto the dry land, ready for it to dry off. "I... I'm free tomorrow at noon." He states softly. Louis nods and backs towards the exit. "Meet me at the cafe next to Temple Abram. It's off the 3rd street from the pier and take a left." the mermaid states rolling onto his tummy and wiggling himself over to grab his towel. Running it over his tail Louis watches. "How will I know it's you?" Louis asks and the lad chuckles. "What?" He asks embarrassed.

"Do you think we completely change appearance?" He teases and Louis blushes confused. Do they? "We don't." the lad states with a smile. "I'm Harry." He says and rolls back onto his bum resting his weight on his elbows.

"Louis." the other states.

"You should probably get going. The sun set an hour ago." Harry states making Louis curse.

"I have to meet my sister." he says and glances back at Harry. "Tomorrow?" He asks and Harry nods.

"I'll see you. "He says and glances towards the water, worry filling his face. "You need to go." Harry states and Louis nods slipping from the area. He stops outside of the pillar and takes a deep breath. He just met a mermaid. A God forsaken mermaid. He hears voices from behind him, teasing and laughing. He pushes himself off the pillar and towards his clothes, grabbing his towel, shoes and phone before starting back to his flat, multiple questions filling his mind.


	3. Light Up my World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever. I had the chapter started last weekend and it deleted on Tuesday night so I had to retype it and every one knows how that is. I hope to have another update by next week but no promises. I love you guys!   
> xx

                                                                           

Louis sits at the bench of a baby grand piano.  He knows he saw what he saw, but his mind won't accept it.  _Fins... no feet...maybe I got stung by a jelly fish? Are there jellyfish in Israel? Maybe I'm sick?_ He presses the back of his hand to his forehead before sighing and letting his fingers trail over the edge of the keys. 

"Lou?  You're up?" Lottie speaks from the hallway.  Louis looks over the piano and nods at his sister. 

"The delivery truck came earlier than expected.  Didn't want to wake you." He states and stands grabbing his tea from the ledge. 

"Ahhh..." She mumbles moving to the kitchen.  "Have you eaten yet?" She asks pulling her top down to cover her pretty tummy.  Louis sips his tea and shakes his head.

"Not yet.  I woke up by the men calling me to get in, and I have a meeting today at noon." He says not having forgotten Harry. 

"What for? Did the orchestra call?" Lottie asks as she pulls out bread and eggs for french toast. 

"I... yeah they wanted to meet earlier to see when I planned on preforming." He states.  It wasn't a lie.  But that email was sent last night, and no meeting was needed.

"Oh fun. Try and convince them to not do Bolero this year, the piece is to repetitive in my opinion. Do you want vanilla or cinnamon." Lottie asks as she whisks the eggs.

"Vanilla. I don't care what they choose to play. I'm getting so much money from them I'd play Shaker Variations of Simple Gifts for three hours straight." He states moving to the kettle behind his sister to pour another cuppa. 

"Remember when you were at London's Symphony and they did a children's concert with Star Wars and all the children asked why the conductor looked like old Obi Wan." Lottie teases and Louis rolls his eyes remembering the concert.

"The worst part was when he started quoting it. The kids lost their shit." He grumbles before pouring a bit of milk in his tea. Him and Lottie switch spots effortlessly and wordlessly like they would at home. The same realization must have hit Lottie as well because she speaks softly.

"Do... the babies. Do you miss them?" Lottie asks softly. Louis nods slowly. The pitter patter of small children's feet and the constant noise is welcomed. He misses Daisy and Pheobe climbing into his lap while he practiced for the orchestra begging him to teach them. He misses Fizzy and the occasional brooding but knowing he was the only person she would come to with problems.

Louis sets his cuppa down at the island and looks out the back windows to the beach. Only a few people are on the sand and a couple kisses before they go back to walking together. He glances back to his cup and tugs on the tea bag. He misses that, loving relationship. He had that for a while with Niall Horan, the concert master in London. He was a good lad but him and Louis, they were better as friends. The farthest they went was blow jobs, but Louis slowly realized he didn't love Niall like that. They split ways and it isn't a lie the reason Louis took this job in Israel was to put some distance between them, and let him settle into life without a lover. Louis pulls his cup to his mouth and sips slowly.

"Are you okay?" Lottie asks over her shoulder. Louis looks up and nods.

"Yeah, just tired." He says and she smiles.

"Go and play. It always wakes you up." She says and Louis rolls his eyes. "Please? I want to hear the piece you are 'auditioning' on." She says with finger quotes. Louis pushes himself of the counter and moves to the piano and settles down on the bench. Setting his tea on the lid he flicks his wrists flashing a piano key tattoo on his wrist. It's the only one he has. His fingers rest on the opening notes to Beethoven's Sonata number 8 opening 13. Slowly his fingers work out the opening and gracefully jump into allegro rhythms and complicated fingerings. He stops before he can become too invested in the piece and pulls his hands back slowly from the keys. It wasn't the best, but he knows he can do better. It's not like the orchestra would pass him up. Lottie nudges him with her hip and hands him a plate of french toast.

"It was pretty." She says and Louis chuckles.

"Oh shush Lott. Don't you have a meeting this week to get your line started?" Louis asks making room on the bench for his sister to sit down.

"I've been scheduled for next Tuesday at noon. Hopefully it works out. I have to get my pitch set though." Lottie states cutting into her breakfast.

"You'll be fine you're a smart lass." Louis says making the small silvery blonde blush.

"Thanks Lou." She says but squeals when Louis flicks the powdered sugar at her. "Louis!" She shouts before flicking sugar back at him.

"Hey not at the piano!" He shouts with a teasing tone. Lottie rolls her eyes a smile on her mouth and pulls him to the breakfast bar to finish breakfast.

Across town Harry is filling the last orders for his mum before tugging a beanie down over his ears tighter. 

"Gemma!  I need three scones two blueberry one cranberry!" Harry calls over the buzzing crowd.  Gemma slides a packaged box his way with a pretty blue bow on top. Counting the pastries he hands it to the elderly lady before taking the next order.  

"Three of your loaves of callah please." says a man with dark hair and a kippah sitting on his head. Harry has been in Israel long enough to recognize the man as a Rabbi at one of the temples. 

"Right away Shimon, how are things at the temple?" Harry asks as he grabs three loaves off the wall. 

"Wonderful, we had our Tvilah last week and one of the ladies gave birth to a baby boy.  She named him Harry actually.  You're name is becoming very popular lately lad." the Rabbi states.  Harry chuckles softly as he hands the bread over the counter.  Ringing him in for two loaves, as is customary with Rabbis at the shop, Shimon tries to slip Harry enough for three.  Declining like always, Shimon slips the shekel into the tips jar with a wink.  The older man is always generous trying to pay more for product then needed. As he exits Harry slips his apron off and moves to the back.

"Mum we need three more loaves of callah, Rabbi Shimon bought the last of it." Harry states before tugging his beanie off.  Grabbing a bottle of hand sanitizer Harry sits on the crates and drops some into his hand.  It's always chance on whether it will induce a change or not, so they always play it safe.  Lucky for Harry, he keeps his feet and with a breath of relief he stands and grabs his day shirt out of his bag and changes from a black tee with Style and Co. Bakery printed on the back into a fluffy white plain top.  Gemma walks into back and glances at Harry skeptically.

"What are you up too looking so fancy? Got a date?" She asks and Harry blushes.

"Maybe.  I don't think I'd call it a date though." he states as he pulls his red beanie off and shakes out his hair. "I like to think of it as a get to know you." He finishes with a wink. Gemma rolls her eyes with a smirk.

"Come on, you can tell you big sister." She teases throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Oh and you won't tell mum this time?" He asks as he looks in the mirror throwing his long curls around on his head.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on what you have to tell." She says and Harry rolls his eyes.

"Then I'm definitely not telling you." He says and pushing her off him only like a brother would.

"Harry!" Gemma pouts and he sighs. He knows he will bend to his sister's will but he wanted to keep Louis his own secret.

"Gemma!" He whines back and she sighs.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to bother you till you tell me." She says and prods his side until he's squirming away from his sister.

"Gem, stop, I'll tell you but don't tell mum!" He says and she stops eyes shinning. Harry takes a breath to steady himself. "I maybe met a boy." He says and Gemma squeals pulling her brother into a tight hug.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you!" She says and then pulls back with a smile. "Do you think you two will make it? I mean I know you just met but you haven't had a boyfriend in forever!" She says and then grabs his hands. "Everything will be fine don't fuss over it." She says and he rolls his eyes, but not with a smirk.

"Thanks Gem. Now I need to go." He says pulling her in and kissing her temple messily. She rubs his spit from her face and glares as he grabs his bag, checking to make sure his camera is nestled into the bottom. Yanking it up over his shoulder Harry waves to his sister before slipping out the back door to the street. It's almost noon meaning the market is a blur of activity and noise. Harry shakes his curls with one hand and grips tighter to his bag as he walks towards the Temple Abraham. He decides to take the path through the market, which happens to be the biggest tourist pit. Thankfully for him it's not late enough for the travelers to leave their hotels and explore, so the streets are filled with the native crowd. Harry slides through and waves a few sellers before crossing onto a new street. Following the sidewalk he catches a glimpse of dark fringe, and sunglasses. He recognizes the shape of the arms and whistles making them look up. Louis moves towards Harry, but Harry is already at his side a cheeky smile on his pink mouth.

"Hi," He says and Louis nods.

"Hey," his reply is soft and Harry tugs his arm pulling him casually into the cafe towards seats in the back.

"What's up?" Harry asks setting his bag on the seat next to him.

"Just got out here." He says and thanks the waitress who brings them waters and menus. He watches Harry, studying him as he grabs the coaster with his finger and pulls it towards him. "You can't grab it?" He asks softly and Harry nods.

"Condensation is pure water. Don't want to risk it." He says grabbing a straw and placing it in the cup. Looking at Louis he smirks. "Come now, don't you have more questions?" He asks making Louis laugh softly.

"Sure tons, but I don't want to be that person." He says and Harry chuckles. The waitress returns to take orders, and Louis gets exactly what Harry did, not having looking at the menu. And the salad sounded good anyways, Tuna with kale, romaine, tomatoes, and light vinagrete. When the lass leaves them Harry speaks up.

"So I guess my question." He says with a small teasing tone.

"I guess so." Louis replies. Harry thinks for a moment before speaking.

"What brought you here?" He asks. "You have an English accent." He observes. Louis sips his water before speaking.

"Got offered a position at the Israeli Philharmonic Orchestra, brought me sis with me too." He states with a smile. "She wants to try and start in some fashion line started here, and she's good too." He states glancing to Harry. "What about you? English as well?" He asks and Harry nods with a laugh.

"Moved here a few years ago. My mum started a bakery and my sister and I help out." He states making Louis laugh.

"Yeah but why! Come on mate, spill your secrets." Louis pleads placing his head in his hand attempting to look interested but it comes off as cute and flirty. Harry swallows hard to control his thoughts before speaking.

"I think that's better left for next time." He says and then smiles. "But you my dear human, probably have tons of questions for me." He says touching his straw lightly to push it towards his mouth. Sipping Louis stares at him cheeks red before speaking.

"I mean yeah, but I don't want to be _that_ person." He states sheepishly. Harry laughs reaching across the table to grab Louis hand.

"Don't worry," he says with a smile. "I'll answer your questions. No matter how quirky they are." He says rubbing a thumb unconsciously over Louis knuckle. Louis notices and yet doesn't pull back. He enjoys the feeling, and the thought of having someone there for him again. Louis pulls his eyes from the two hands intertwined and looks back to Harry.

"Alright... So the merman thing.  Why don't you have a tail now. Do you have to be in water or something?" He asks and Harry smiles kindly.

"No actually... Any water works fine. And I don't have to be submerged. A drop will do. That's why I use a straw to drink." He states, his hand still on Louis's. "Is that the only tattoo you have?" He asks randomly flipping the smaller's wrist over exposing the ink.

"Yeah, but I want to get another piece at one point. Maybe a baton on me bicep who knows." He states with a shrug before rubbing his fingers over Harry's anchor. "Is this your only one?" Louis asks repeating Harry's question. Harry laughs softly before pushing at his sleeves.

"For know yeah. It's only a month old but I want more. It's almost addicting." He teases and Louis laughs agreeing with him.

"I completely understand. I wanted another one the day after I got this one." Louis says and pulls his hand back to tug at his long shirt. "Is it always this warm?" He asks rearranging himself before sliding his hand back onto the table, only letting their fingers brush. Harry touches them again and slides their hands back together. Louis looks up to Harry and the two smile at each other before their food arrives. They have to separate their hands to eat and both miss the warmth. Harry digs into his salad hungry and Louis takes a tentative taste.

"Do you only eat fish?" He asks curiously and Harry looks up swallowing.

"No but I've always liked it better. Part of the fin thing I think. Don't like chicken or turkey though and neither do my mum or sister." He says and Louis nods to himself.  "But I'd never pass up fried chicken from Nandos.  God I miss that place." He says and Louis laughs loudly in the small cafe.

"When I go back to London I'll have some for you." He teases.  Harry smiles as he pushes his salad around. Louis studies Harry and speaks again.  "Do you go home ever?  Like to England?" He asks and Harry doesn't speak for a moment as he tries to collect his thoughts.

"I... the last time I was in England was my father's funeral." he says slowly.

"Oh." Louis sets his fork down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"I wouldn't expect you to either.  But don't worry it was years ago." He says shaking his hair out to control his emotions.

"How long ago?" He asks and Harry breathes deeply. 

"I was 10.  It's been almost 12 years since that." He says and sits up straighter.  "It's no big deal.  But tell me about your family.  You have a sister right? What about the rest of them?" He asks and Louis nods reaching for Harry's hand to squeeze softly.

"I'm sorry.  I don't have a dad either... he walked out when I was a baby, and me my remarried last year to a nice lad, but I don't know him well.  Got two baby twins out of it though, and they are the cutest little things.  Doris and Ernest are the youngest and then Daisy and Pheobe are also twins.  Then Fizzy and Lottie and me.  It's nice though.   I honestly miss the younger ones, me flat's too quiet without them there.  Lottie isn't very loud as a person so," He says and smiles pulling his phone out and clicking the screen on to show Harry his family. 

"Darling little family." He says and Louis smiles to himself. Sitting up Harry plops a chunk of meet onto his tongue and Louis smiles at the sight.

"Okay, hate me but I have to ask.  How did you find out about the fin." He says and Harry shrugs.

"It was a process.  My mum and Gemma both had the gene and it's recessive.  My dad had the gene but it was masked, so I don't know how I got it. My theory is when two people with the recessive have it, especially when they are mermaids, then all the children get it.  But when it's introduced in the general human public it has to be triggered." he states.  "I found out I had the gene after my dad died.  High emotional stress can trigger it or puberty, which ever comes first.  It's weird though."

"How so?"

"Well... It's hard to explain.  When I first got my fin I didn't even know until my mum found me in the pool.  I didn't notice and she started crying.  She was also pregnant at that point and lost the baby.  It was really hard on us all." He says and leans back. "Sorry. I don't want you to get the wrong idea and think I complain a lot.  That was a really shitty time and it still hurts and my mum still gets emotional and then Gemma and I do and it's a mermaid thing I think." he takes a deep breath to stop his rambling. "Sorry. It's just.... you never know what it's like to grow up without any real answers on what you are.  You can go onto Google and type what is a concert pianist, but when I type mermaid I don't get any real answers.  I get Wiki pages and fan pages that blur the line of fact and fiction.  Sometimes I wish I could just figure out everything about me." He sighs and takes a drink.

"It's okay, it must be hard." Louis says softly. Harry takes a large bite and then a long drink of water. Patting his mouth clean he stands and motions for Louis to follow as he digs a twenty out of his wallet. Louis scrambles for a moment and gets one last good bite and drink before following Harry out of the cafe. Louis has to jog to catch Harry.

"How do you feel about an adventure?" He asks glancing towards Louis as he fidgets with his fringe.

"What did you have in mind." Louis quips glancing around the square. He hasn't had much time for sightseeing and with rehearsals starting on Monday, there isn't a lot of time.

"I want to show you around Tel Aviv." He says glancing around the streets. "You probably start work soon and I figure you could use a tour. Don't want to have my human get lost now." He teases. Louis blushes and speaks.

"I printed a map, I'll be good." He stumbles. Harry chuckles and tosses an arm over Louis shoulder.

"Toss the map and let's do it the Styles way." He suggests making Louis laugh.

"Alright alright, we can try it." He says with a laugh. Harry grins and pulls him towards the market dropping his arm from Louis shoulder.  Harry pulls him through the streets, pointing out various stands through the crowd of tourists.  He occasionally stops to snap pictures of something strangely beautiful but grumbles and deletes most of them after a moment of messing with settings.  He almost shoves his camera back into his bag before he spots Zayn Malik, friend and aspiring artist. 

Tugging Louis towards his friend, Harry starts to talk animatedly to the Arab with color on his arms.  He almost forgets Louis is there until Zayn mentions him. 

"Whose this?  You finally got a boyfriend?" He asks and Harry laughs. 

"Not quiet.  This is Louis, he moved here this week and we may have met at the cove." He says and Zayn laughs quietly as he drags on a cigarette. 

"Nothing you wouldn't do for a set of pretty eyes." He says and looks up when a pretty blonde exits a shop with a bag in hand. "Hey baby," He says and pulls her into a kiss.  "This is Perrie" He says happily before she laughs and pushes at him.  Seeing Harry she gives him a hug and smiles kindly at Louis. 

"Good to see you again Harry.  How's Gemma doing with her line?" She asks and Harry chuckles. 

"You know how she is, always looking for the next thing." He responds nonchalantly.  "But she may need a model so watch your phone, I'm not sure I've been out a lot." He states and Louis rubs the back of his neck as he watches the interaction.  

"By the way, I'll need some help this week, my fin is feeling weird again and the manager wants all the girls to put a show on again.  Mind if I meet you at the cove tomorrow night?" She asks making Louis stare. 

"Are you... you have fins too?" He asks and she nods. 

"Mermaid at the aquarium.  That's how I met Harry here." She says jabbing Harry in the stomach softly with her elbow.  She watches Louis and then laughs and speaks again. "Oh you mean like Harry.  No, my job is at the aquarium.  I'm safe with water and everything, unlike him." She says and Louis laughs trying to hide his confusion. 

"I'll see you guys later, stop by the shop some time and I'll slip you a scone." Harry calls as the two groups split and Harry turns to Louis. "You good?" He asks and Louis nods looking to him.  

"Yeah. Random, do yo know where the Israeli Philharmonic practices?" He asks making Harry chuckle. 

"Down Main, and take a left through the Muslim neighborhood." Harry takes a deep breath then looks at Louis and then back to a mural on the wall.  "Do you want to help me real quick?" He asks and Louis glances up from biting his nails. 

"Sure?" He asks cautiously.  Harry smiles and pulls Louis towards the brightly colored mural.  Adjusting him in different ways, he steps back and nods to himself pulling the camera up to his eyes. 

"Perfect, hold that Tommo." He says and hits the shutter accumulating a set of photos.  Pulling the camera from his face he searches the images quickly before shooting a few more.  Stepping back he motions Louis over, making the small man dodge and duck through the crowd.  "You look very good on screen Louis.  I might have to steal you away at some point." He teases making Louis chuckle. 

"I might take you up on that.  But for now," He suggests and Harry chuckles.

"Yeah," Placing the camera back into his bag, Harry looks around and sighs. "I should probably get home.  Mum wanted to have a family night or something." he says and looks at Louis. "I can walk with you back.  You live off the beach right?" He asks and Louis nods.  

"Yeah, I think I know the way back.  He says and leads Harry towards the beach again.  Light conversation is exchanged but once they get to the lane of flats Louis turns to Harry.  

"I'm three flats down... uh.  Do you maybe want to do this again?" He asks and Harry nods, a smile creeping onto his face. 

"Yeah sure." He says and pulls his phone out.  "Put your number in." He says as Louis pulls his out.  Swapping phones, YSL and Adidas cases stark in the day, the two exchange numbers and Louis turns to go to his flat. 

"See you Harry!" he calls and Harry waves laughing to himself.  He turns and walks back three houses before climbing the stairs to his flat.  Entering his mum is at the counter mixing veggies and shrimp for a stir fry. 

"Good to see you Harry.  Where were you all day?" She asks and He waves her off lightly. 

"If I tell you everything than whats the fun in it?" He asks reaching around her to pluck a shrimp from the pan.  

"Leave that for dinner!" She states batting at his hand. "And I'm curious, Gemma mentioned something about a date." She says and Harry sighs.

"She shouldn't have." He grumbles and turns hearing a noise from the bathroom. "Speak of the Devil." He teases as she steps from the bathroom,  hair in a towel turban and loose joggers clinging to her hips. 

"What?  Not even a hello?  Oh I made more bath bombs.  What do you feel about salt water, and hibiscus.  I think it's a lovely smell." She says and tugs on the towel, praying her hair will dry quicker.  One of the struggles of a mermaid.  

"I think I'll figure it out myself.  I'm getting a bath." He calls before retreating to the bathroom without another word.  Closing it he leans against the door a smile on his mouth.  Louis Tomlinson.  He had lunch with Louis Tomlinson.  He loved his work with London, and the idea he has even the slightest interest in himself sends Harry's heart into a fluttering frenzy.  He strips slowly thinking about the pianist before starting the tub.  Leaning over the side he opens the window to the sea, letting the fresh air in.  Grabbing a bath bomb he sinks his legs into the water and sighs feeling the familiar tug on his lower half as it merges into a tail.  Dropping the bath bomb into the water it fizzes under his fin, making him laugh softly.  Leaning against the edge of the clawfoot tub, Harry starts to hum to himself, tail flicking from side to side.  He's content, and that's all that he's asked for in life.  


End file.
